The Ideal Woman
by AliceBurton-ButtercupMcCracken
Summary: When Buttercup over hears Butch talking about his ideal woman, she goes home before he says the last trait he wanted. At home, she looks at herself and the mirror and realizes she has to make a major decision. Will she completely change or stay the same?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is a story for Serenity and Luuv's challenge to all Buttercup X Butch writers. Hope you guys like it! x3

BC's POV

Hi, my name is Buttercup Utonium. I am the middle child of triplets and a part of the super hero group called the PowerPuff girls. When we turned 8 years old, the RowdyRuff Boys decided to give up the life of crime and we became best friends. Now, I'm 13 years old, a 8th grader and still the bad tom-boy I was when I was 5.

A little over 4 months ago I started to notice and like boys. The first and only boy I had a crush on was Butch Jojo, my enemy since creation until 8 years old, but best friend from 8 to 13 years old. I had my reasons for liking him. I didn't go gaga for him just because of his looks, but his personality. We both liked to pull pranks in school, skateboard, we both like the same music, and we often find ourselves finishing each other's sentences.

I woke up early this Monday morning. I was really excited to see Butch. It was the day after spring break and I was eager to see his oh so familiar face and smirk. On occasion, I would see his dazzling smile that would just melt my heart. I put on a green shirt that reached to my butt, Capri pants that ended right above my knee, black converse and green socks.

I flew down the stairs and nearly bumped into my little sister Bubbles. She was wearing a baby blue tank top with a jean jacket over, a jean mini skirt with silver sequins, and baby blue ballet flats. Her hair was in her usual pigtails, her hair now reaching her elbows.

"Um Bubbles to you have something I could tie my hair up with?" I asked her. She nodded and got me a black ribbon. I tied my mid-back long hair into a ponytail, my bangs to the side, passing my chin. I quickly painted my nails green with a single black star in the middle. I put on my fingerless gloves and grabbed my green camouflaged book bag. I flew to school alone knowing Bubbles and Blossom would wear skirts so they'd walk. I landed right next to my friend Butch.

"Hey Butch!" I said.

"Hey BC!" he said pulling my into a bone crushing hug (to a human it would be bone crushing). He let go of me and tilted his head.

"New hair style?" he asked. I nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah it grew a lot during the break," I explained. He nodded and turned to look at the scenery around him.

"It feels weird coming back here after such a long break," he said. I felt a smirk appear on my face.

"Do you know what would make it feel like we never left?" I asked still smirking.

"What?" he asked now smirking as well.

"A welcome back prank," I said smiling deviously. He nodded.

"We'll talk about it during lunch. We could perform the prank tomorrow," he said getting excited. I smiled and nodded.

'_It's a date' _I thought. His brothers called to him and he waved good bye, leaving me in my own fantasies. Many of my fantasies contained me and Butch kissing.

"Hey BC!" Brick called to me. I ran up to him.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well we were going for a guys night out and we wondered if you wanted to know if you'd be interested in coming. You know we always think of you as one of the guys!" Boomer said. I frowned.

'_One of the guys? So Butch probably doesn't even see me as a girl he could date but as one of the guys' _I thought. I shook my head.

"Naw I think I'll pass guys," I said gloomily and walked towards my sisters. As I predicted, they both wore skirts. I even caught Brick and Boomer looking at them! I sighed. Nobody ever looks at me like that….especially Butch.

I walked into the halls of the school and sadly took out my books. I headed towards homeroom and sat down in my seat. The morning announcements came over the speaker.

"Good morning students. I have a very special announcement. We are holding cheerleading tryouts tomorrow after school. Now in other news….." I heard the principal say. I started to zone out. Like Blossom said, I have a short attemption spasm. Or was it election spare? I don't remember cause I wasn't paying any attention to her at the time.

TIME SKIP TO LUNCH

I sat down next to my sisters at our regular table. I sighed sadly. Bubbles looked at me.

"What's wrong Buttercup?" she asked. I quickly realized that I looked sad and changed my expression, I soooo don't want to tell my sisters that I'm having boy trouble. Sooner or later I'm going to have to but not now with like 60 other kids around.

"Nothing" I said. She narrowed her eyes.

"You can't fool me Buttercup. I want you to tell me what going on," Bubbles said darkly. I cringed and nodded.

She smiled. "Okay! Lay it on me!"

"Well I like this guy and he thinks of me as one of the guys. What do I do?" I explained lowly. She nodded.

"Well, find out his ideal woman," she said.

"Ideal woman?"

"Yeah, like what he wants in a girl. Find that out and it'll be smooth sailing from that point on," she said. I nodded.

"Thanks Bubs."

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" Blossom asked sitting down next to me.

"Oh well", Bubbles started but stopped when I gave her a cut-it-out look. "Never mind."

Blossom gave her a questioning look but dismissed it. The rest of lunch went on slowly. Butch and the others didn't come to the table until lunch was half over. I didn't really talk, I was too busy trying to figure out what Butch might see in a girl. I got nothing! I'm going to need his brother's help. Boomer is just well goofy; I'm going to have to ask Brick.

"Hey Brick can I talk to you in the hall?" I asked. He nodded and ruffled my hair. I got up and followed him into the empty school hallways.

"So what's up BC?" he asked. I looked down at my feet. I felt my cheeks get red.

"Um Brick can you help me out with something?" I asked with my head still down.

"Anything BC" he said. I nodded and looked him in the eyes. His red eyes were full of concern but they bored into my green ones.

"I like your brother," I said as bluntly as I could.

"But BC, you know he's dating you sister," he said jokingly.

"Not the blond haired idiot you ass. Butch. I like Butch and I want to know if you can help me," I said.

"With what? Just ask him out or something," he said. I sighed at his stupidity.

"But I kinda need to know what he wants in a girl. So, could you do me a favor and find that out for me?" I asked blushing furiously.

"Ah ok and don't be embarrassed BC. I think it's cute," he cooed.

"I'm not cute," I said, my embarrassment vanishing. He chuckled and put me in a headlock while we went back to our table. I took his hat and ran for it.

"Hey Boomer catch!" I said as I threw Brick's hat at him.

"Huh?" he asked and the hat hit him in the face. Wrong move. Brick scooped up his hat and lightly punched my arm. I laughed. Brick would make a great older brother.

TIME SKIP TO LAST PERIOD (I'm lazy :P)

Well school went good. I'm very good at covering my feelings (trust me I've had plenty of practice) when I was around Butch. School would have went better if Butch would stop talking about the "hot chicks". As soon as the last period bell rang, I took my seat right up front next to Brick.

Instead of listening to the teacher rant about god knows what, me and Brick discussed our plan. We had to write on a note so none of the others could hear us (even in the lowest tone of voice, we could still hear each other).

Brick: So what should I do?

Me: WHAT? You're asking me? And you call yourself a leader!

Brick: You don't expect me to come up with a game plan by myself, do you?

Me: Yes! That's exactly what I suspect!

Brick: Ok when school lets out, hide behind the blueberry bushes. Me and Butch will be talking.

Me: Okay.

Well then, it was settled. I was going to hide behind the blueberry bushes afterschool and eavesdrop on Brick and Butch. I felt butterflies in my stomach. I was so excited! I'm finally going to get my man!

Me: so how'd you like the first chapter? Second chapter coming soon!

Butch: R&R!

Buttercup: or I'll have to gut you like a fish! :P


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Here is chappie two!

BC's POV

As soon as the bell rang, I ran to my locker. I could hear Brick's chuckle. _'ah screw you'_ I thought. I quickly took all the books I needed and rushed out of the school. I hid behind the blueberry bush and peeked through it.

"So, Butch, what do you see in a woman?" Brick asked. Butch gave him a confused look.

"Why would you just ask me that man?"

"Well, I see you haven't gone steady with any of the girls you date so I was just wondering," Brick explained. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah….. I like a girl who has a pretty face, able to apply makeup that doesn't make her look like a clown, looks good in a skirt, isn't afraid to show some skin," I heard Butch say and took off.

"And she has to be tough."

Once I got home, I locked myself in the bathroom and examined myself. I have a pretty nice face, I never wears makeup, and I don't like to show some skin.

"I'm definitely not Butch's woman," I said sadly. I got out of the bathroom and sat on my sister Bubbles' bed with a loud thump, in attempt to get Bubbles to pay attention to me instead of Sava do Higante (is that it? idk even though I'm Spanish :P).

"What's wrong BC?" Bubbles asked.

"Well I'm not But…." I started but realized I was about to say Butch and stopped. Bubbles smiled. She sorta knew I had a crush on Butch but never showed it.

"You're not Butch's ideal woman?" my blond sister asked. I shook my head no.

"Well you have a big decision to make: Either change your whole look or just confess your feelings. I think I know what choice you'll make," Bubbles said with a wink.

I nodded and left the room. Should I change my look? Or should I stay true to myself?

_I think I know what choice you'll make_. Bubbles' words rang in my head. I nodded and entered my room. I know what I have to do.

Me: Cliffy I know! This is just a filler chappie because I can't be writing that much with nerd school and all. Anyways, I made Buttercup ask Bubbles for boy help because mainly

1 who would go to Blossom for boy trouble?

2 Blossom has NO experience with guys other than brick and Dexter (sometime Danny in Danny Phantom crossovers)

3 Since Bubbles is the sweet and pretty one, she should be the one with all the guys (sorry Blossom fans. But if you were a Blossom fan you probably be reading my stories now would you?)

Yeah so Bubbles sounds intelligent but hey, this is her field of work. R&R and vote in my poll or else I can't continue Darkness Within my Cuppies!


	3. THE END :D

Author's Note: um….i have nothing much to say other than the fact that I have writers block for AFILAW so I won't be writing for that as much….i know weird; how can you get writers block for one story? Hehe. SO I Don't Own The PPG Or RRB's In Any Way. If I Did, The Show Would Still Be On air.

ENJOY!

BC's POV

I groaned when I heard the alarm go off. _'Shush alarm! Lemme sleep!' _ I thought. I groaned again before I realized what today was. I shot out of my bed, throwing stuff all over my room, and flew to Bubbles' room. I jumped on her bed like a 5 year old that has a sugar rush.

"Bubbles! Bubbles! Bubs! Bubs! Bubbly! Bubbly!" I yelled over and over as I jumped on her bed. Bubbles opened one eye and looked at me.

"What?" she said groggily. I stopped jumping and sat next to her.

"Give me your black minnie skirt! And your black flats!" I exclaimed. Bubbles' eyes widened.

"BLOSSOM OUR SISTER IS FINALLY GIRLY!" My blond headed sister screamed on the top of her lungs. Blossom, who normally will yell at Bubbles for using her sonic scream this early, came in all happy and stuff.

They started cheering and jumping up and down. I tried not to groan, because they obviously didn't know why I was suddenly changing my style, but whatever. As long as they don't bombard me with questions.

"OK so you should wear a black tank top with a green v-neck over, with a black skirt, and black flats," Bubbles squealed.

"OOOOOO she'd look so pretty!" Blossom yelled. She looked over her shoulder to the clock and gasped.

"We better hurry!" she exclaimed. All I could think was what the hell did I get myself into?

After about 15 minutes of endless squealing, searching through many closets, and about 13 different hairstyles, we were finally finished. I felt so exposed and naked. Do girls like feeling like this? Weirdos!

I walked to school with my sisters, I really didn't feel like flashing the whole school. When we got to school we passed the Ruffs. My sisters stopped to talk to them but I just kept walking. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw their jaws drop. I smirked.

I went to my locker and opened it and started taking out the text books I needed for the first 4 periods. Suddenly, my locker slammed shut, making me jump. I turned to see Butch, his eyes scanning my outfit and then looking into mine.

"What's with the new change in clothes?" he asked. I stared at him, extremely confused.

"Don't you like it?"

"I do but why you'd you just go and completely change like this Buttercup?" he asked. I tilted my head in a questioning manner. Was he for real?

"I thought you wanted a girl who has a pretty face, not afraid to show some skin, able to put on makeup that doesn't make her look like a clown, looks good in a skirt. Isn't that what you wanted?" I asked.

He shook his head and broke his gaze, looking at the lockers across from mine. He turned back to me with a serious look on his face.

"You don't get it do you? Buttercup, I was describing you," he said. I gave him another confused look.

"How could you have been describing me? I mean I don't like to show some skin, I don't" I began to rant but he cut me off by placing his finger on my lips.

"You aren't afraid to show some skin. When you work out, you have really short shorts, and a belly shirt one and from what I recall, you look amazing in a skirt. And if you listened carefully enough, you would have known my last trait I wanted," he said leaning closer to me. My heart was beating so face and I was blushing like crazy. I've always dreamed of kissing him.

"I want a girl who can be all those things but tough at the same time." He said. He lifted my chin and kissed me. I felt wonderful, like I was flying for the very first time. A thousand white doves soar through the air with me. I felt like I was on cloud 9.

He broke our kiss and put his forehead on mine. He spoke in a whisper, so only I could hear.

"I want to show you off when you're in your sweats, hold your hand in front of my friends even if the say I'm whipped cause you know what?" he asked.

"What?"

"I love you and I would be whipped a thousand times for you. You're my ideal woman."

Me: AWWWW happy FLuFFY ending :D


End file.
